


On Leather Ians

by gingayellow



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my last vampire yaoi for these two (although you can read this on its own). Ian takes Souji on patrol for the first time, and hijinks ensue. Warnings for violence and vampires being decapitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Leather Ians

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo, prompt is 'au: were/vamp/supernatural.' Part of an established verse, but can be read on its own. Def. stole from Buffy how vampire bodies disappear, and also the title from BtAS.

Title: On Leather Ians  
Fandom: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger  
Characters/Pairing: Ian Yorkland/Rippukan Souji  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence, vampire decapitation  
Notes: Written for trope_bingo, prompt is 'au: were/vamp/supernatural.' Part of an established verse, but can be read on its own. Def. stole from Buffy how vampire bodies disappear, and also the title from BtAS.

“I don’t understand, shouldn’t we be looking in a graveyard, or something along those lines?”

“While graveyards are great if you wanna look spooky, there’s not many people. Well, alive people. Don’t trust movies when it comes to vampires, boy.” Ian smiled, even as Souji glared at him. To be fair, he was very mature for his age-- which made it even more fun to tease him.

“Fine.” Souji gripped his sword. “Do you usually find bad vampires here, at this….” Souji frowned, obviously disapproving of the building below them. “Dance club?”

“Not as much as I used to. I guess since they know that a hero like me is here, they’re scared to come and party here.” Ian clapped his hands. “Hey, what don’t we ditch patrol and get some food? I know a restaurant that makes their steaks so rare--

“Ian.” Souji thwapped him ungently. “Please focus on the mission.”

He laughed as Souji went back to watching civilians. Ian had been a little wary of bringing Souji here, since he was a human whose experience with vampires so far had been trying to save himself and his father from them-- and he would have failed if Ian hadn’t arrived. Still, that was much better than most humans, and he’d made it quite clear that he wanted to learn to defend his father against his new (to him) threats. And he was so adorably serious about it all! He reminded a little of---

No.

Better not to go there.

“Ian?”

“Hmm?” Ian made it a point to smile. “You change your mind about the steaks?”

“No, and don’t call me that. And look.” He pointed down.” That man is dragging that other man away to that alley.”

“I see.” Well, time to go to work. “You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“But--”

“You’ve never even killed a vampire.” He smiled, toothily. “I’ve been doing it for two centuries.” That was a pretty good line. He’d had to save it for later.

Then he jumped off the building, landing on his feet, then went for the alley.

\--

Ian had been hoping that the bad guy was just a mugger or something, but no, he already had his fangs bared on the poor, drunk human already. “Excuse me.” Ian clucked his tongue. “That’s against the laws, my sharp-toothed friend.”

The vampire tossed the human aside, who fell in a heap, then scrambled up to run. “I don’t give a damn about laws.”

“Oh. Well.” Ian sighed. “Now that we know that.”

The vampire was brutally strong, but clumsy (perhaps a bit drunk himself), which Ian used to his advantage, landing in a few good hits before he felt a punch in his gut. He staggered, trying not to pass out-- and the blows to the head didn’t help. He fell, and the vampire loomed over him. “You think you’re so tough now?! Hunh?!”

Ian was so busy doing a successful leg sweep, he didn’t have time to answer. The vampire fell with a thud, and Ian managed to get up, so he could grab his gun-- which he had lost in the struggle. Clamping down on panic, he looked around for it--

And the vampire was pointing it at him, grinning. “You dropped this.”

And then his head fell off.

And as the vampire’s body disappeared into dust, Souji was revealed, clinging to his sword for dear life.

“You brought a real sword?!” Ian was too shocked to process anything beyond that. “A real sword?!?”

“Of course; we’re fighting real vampires!” Souji shot back, breathing hard. “Would you rather that I hadn’t?”

“Well, no,” Ian had to admit. “But it’s still pretty wild.” But then he noticed that that Souji was trembling slightly, and he shut up. Killing a vampire for the first time was rough for everyone, and Souji was so young, and he hadn’t killed anything up to this point.

Ian walked up to Souji silently, took off his leather jacket, and wrapped it around Souji.

“I’m fine.” Although he didn’t take off the jacket. “It’s just a little cold, that’s all.”

“Of course.” Ian patted Souji’s shoulder. “It’s almost dawn. Let’s get you home.”

\--

Souji yawned as he walked to his head, grateful that there was no school, and that training was in the afternoon. He could sleep until then.

“Souji.”

Or maybe he’d have to explain to his father where he’d been. “Good morning, Father.” Then he added, “I went for a walk.” He had been walking. He just wasn’t going to mention the other things he’d done.

Father gazed at him levelly. “I see. Have… you always had that jacket?”

Souji gripped the sleeves. “No. It’s the latest fashion at school, so I bought it.”

“You shouldn’t let others dictate your choices.” But the lecture stopped at that, as Father grabbed his forehead.

Souji went to him, helping him to the door. “The doctors said to rest.” His father was recovering from the attack, thank goodness, but it would be a very long time until he was himself again.

“Very well. I’ll see you when we train.” He smiled, a little, before retiring. “I’m glad you’re home.”

\--

Souji was surprised to see Ian in his room. “I guess the sunlight killing you is a myth, too?”

“Yes and no. We won’t burn up right away, but we get sun sickness way easier than humans.” He held up sun glasses and a hat. “Which is why I keep these on me.”

“I see.” He shrugged off Ian’s jacket. “Then you’ll need this, too.”

“No, you keep it.” Ian smiled. “It gets cold on patrol.” He put on his glasses and hat, then crept out the window.

Souji resisted the urge to watch him as he left.

He couldn’t resist, however, taking that blasted jacket with him to bed so he could hold on to it. What was he, five?


End file.
